


Фотогеничный майор

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Клаус вынужденно снялся для юбилейного календаря НАТО.
Kudos: 3





	Фотогеничный майор

Алфавиты, возбужденно переговариваясь, толпились у стола агента А. Виновником переполоха был агент G, которому удалось контрабандой протащить в офис бесценные, существующие в единственном экземпляре фотографии майора Эбербаха. Несчастный агент А пытался откреститься от оказанной ему чести, но все равно фотографии разложили на его столе. Сам агент А не сводил загнанного взгляда с входной двери: майор мог вернуться в любой момент, и не стоило ожидать, что разговор с шефом прибавит ему хорошего настроения. Наверняка майор будет зол, как тысяча чертей, а тут эти фотографии — прямо на столе!..

— Как же наш майор горяч! — мечтательно пропел агент G и шлепнул по руке агента Q, который имел неосторожность потянуться к одному из фото. Прикасаться к этим реликвиям имел право только сам G.

На фотографии был майор Эбербах: загорелый, подтянутый, опасно щурящийся зеленоватыми глазами. Вкупе с великолепно вылепленным голым торсом суровое лицо смотрелось преступно искусительно, будоражаще опасно. Под костюмами и застегнутыми наглухо рубашками скрывалось тело Аполлона — запретное зрелище, которое скоро будет доступно взорам всех, кто успеет купить юбилейные календари НАТО.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что майор согласится сниматься в таком виде, — пробормотал агент В, разглядывая изображения с толикой зависти.

Тот скандал, когда майора Эбербаха вместе с еще несколькими офицерами попросили — читай: приказали — принять участие в составлении календаря, надолго запомнился не только алфавитам, но и смежным подразделениям.

Майор был снят то анфас, то в профиль, то вполоборота, но неизменно — в низко сидящих брюках, топлес, максимум — с полотенцем на широких плечах. К этой фотографии, где майор был с влажными волосами, а капельки воды, соблазнительно поблескивая, навсегда застыли на его коже, прикипел взглядом агент Z. Это изображение не было самым фривольным, но именно на нем в выражении лица майора Эбербаха было что-то чуть менее железное, чем обычно, что-то... почти мечтательное. Это завораживало. И Z потянулся к фотографии, напрочь позабыв про запреты.

— Если ты не уберешь руки, я наябедничаю лорду Глория, что ты пялился на изображения полуголого майора! — разъяренной кошкой зашипел агент G, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в чудом остающуюся целой фотографию.

Угроза возымела эффект: Z нехотя выпустил из рук фотографию, которую G тут же ревниво прижал к накладной груди.

— Давайте вернемся к работе, — жалобно попросил агент А. Секундная стрелка часов над дверью безжалостно отщелкивала время, напоминая о скором возвращении майора. Который непременно учинит разгром и обеспечит всем алфавитам уикэнд на Аляске, невзирая на обещание агента А сводить супругу в театр и уже купленные билеты.

Из-за попытки агента Z приблизиться к прекрасному G все-таки собрал фотографии со стола агента А и тщательно упаковал их в плотный белый конверт. Негативов у него, конечно, не было, да и сами снимки надо было в тот же день вернуть фотографу. Велико было искушение снять копии, но глас разума возобладал: G решил, что добропорядочно купит и календарь, и предлагаемые к нему бонусные материалы, чтобы у майора не было ни единого законного повода отобрать такой ценный трофей. В приступе великодушия G даже подумывал приобрести два экземпляра календаря и порадовать лорда Глорию таким редким визуальным деликатесом.

Агент А нервничал зря: майор вернулся, когда алфавиты уже разошлись по своим рабочим местам. G бросал на него влюбленные взгляды, но, натренированный годами, успевал потупиться, прежде чем майор поймает с поличным. Z пока не научился вовремя делать незаинтересованный вид, а потому то и дело краснел. G втихаря над ним похихикивал и даже решил купить три календаря: себе, лорду Глория и бедняге Z.

Майор был предсказуемо не в духе. Он обвел всех грозным взглядом, прежде чем сесть за свой стол и углубиться в бумаги. G поглядывал то на него, то на часы, нетерпеливо ерзал, дожидаясь окончания рабочего дня. С майора станется выкупить весь тираж календаря, раз уж не получилось увильнуть от прямого приказа начальства принять участие в фотосъемке. И G собирался действовать на опережение, зарезервировав для себя напрямую у организаторов акции календари и дополнительные фотографии к ним. Три... а лучше пять экземпляров! Чтобы наверняка.

На следующий день агент G явился в штаб-квартиру НАТО в траурном черном платье и скорбным голосом сообщил, что фотографии и негативы майора Эбербаха исчезли. Пропали. Растворились в воздухе. Нет, карточки «От Эроики с любовью» вместо них не оказалось, но кто еще мог украсть изображения майора Эбербаха, оставив фотографии всех остальных офицеров?!

Лорд Глория, конечно же, отрицал свою причастность к случившемуся. Еще бы! G, получи он такие сокровища, тоже помалкивал бы и любовался такой прелестью в одиночестве, не делясь ни с кем. Да и с майора сталось бы заставить лорда Глория уничтожить фотографии и негативы, а так — поди докажи, что все это богатство вообще у него.

G убивался, что не стал жульничать и не сделал себе копии фотографий на память. Бог с теми календарями, но это же был один на миллион шанс заполучить изображение полуобнаженного майора!..

Клаус тем временем спокойно попивал свой кофе в предвкушении скорой миссии, избавляющей от нового раунда фотосессий. Он размышлял о том, что иногда приходится выбирать из двух зол. Так пусть его полуобнаженные фото лицезрит исключительно Эроика, а не Эроика _**и**_ уйма народу, включая алфавит! Хотя, конечно, пришлось постараться, чтобы слить вору информацию через пятые руки, незаметно и не возбудив ничьих подозрений. Но игра стоила свеч. Если расчеты верны, то в ближайшие два месяца Эроика будет занят полученным трофеем и не станет путаться под ногами. 

Бросив взгляд на собственное фото вполоборота в одних низко сидящих брюках, Клаус усмехнулся и закрыл потайное отделение в ящике стола.


End file.
